


Gorgeous

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [85]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Commentary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-05
Updated: 2008-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #92 - Gorgeous</p><p>This isn’t really a fic, so much as a commentary, and if that bothers you, then so be it. ^^ First person voice at the end is not necessarily me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorgeous

Donghae is gorgeous because of his smile, his bouncy joy, the way he embraces situations with candor, and his special version of English.

Eeteuk is gorgeous because of his infamous laugh, and his lack of fear to be emotional every once in a while. Emotions are normal, natural, human.

Eunhyuk is gorgeous because of his gummy grin, his rap lyrics, his dancing, and his love of life.

Han Geng is gorgeous because of his newfound confidence, his eloquent Chinese, and smile, and his antics with Heechul.

Heechul is gorgeous because of his confidence, his raucous laughter, and the way that he embraced life whole-heartedly, for always and ever more.

Henry is gorgeous because of his rice cake cheeks, his hips, and his violin skills.

Kangin is gorgeous because of his love for the members, and his humor.

Kibum is gorgeous because of his English, his smile, his laughter, and the way that he gets slightly embarrassed at times.

Kyuhyun is gorgeous because of his voice, his smile, and his little snorting laugh.

Shindong is gorgeous because of his humor, his dancing, his grace, and that little bit of extra to him that makes a person want to cuddle, or do more, all night long.

Shiwon is gorgeous because of his infamous eyebrows, his steadfast beliefs, his touchy-feely antics, and his smiles.

Sungmin is gorgeous because of his adorable childlike antics, and his awe-inspiring martial arts skill.

Ryeowook is gorgeous because of his fierce loyalty, and his little pixy nose.

Yesung is gorgeous because of his rocker outlook and his Lee Jun Ki-esque looks.

Zhoumi is gorgeous because of his mile-wide smile.

Fifteen gorgeous men, and although two aren’t officially Super Junior, nor would I have them that way because they are so awesome in their own right that I like them separate and apart, they are wonderful additions to my life.


End file.
